Dear Lily
by Lady Suzette
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Die wahre Identität der Marauders kennt niemand, doch Lilys Neugier wird geweckt, als sie mysteriöse Briefe von einem unbekannten Mr. Prongs bekommt...
1. Mr Prongs, in der Tat

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte dieser Geschichte gehören J.K.Rowling, außer die OCs, die sind von ChloeM erfunden worden. Vielen Dank noch mal an dieser Stelle an ChloeM, dass ich ihre FF übersetzen durfte.

* * *

**_Dear Lily_**

**_Letters from an anonymous Marauder_**

**Titel:** Dear Lily Letters from an anonymous Marauder

**Übersetzt**: Liebe Lily Briefe von einem unbekannten Rumtreiber

**Autor:** CloeM

**Übersetzerin:** Rumtreiberin/Suzette

**FF gefunden auf**: ab 6

**Kapitelanzahl:** 5

**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** Lily und James

**Hauptcharaktere:** Lily Evans und James Potter

**Pairing:** L&J

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Der Name „Marauders" ist allen Schülern und Lehrern in Hogwarts bestens bekannt. Ihre Identität dagegen, kennt niemand. Als Lily Evans plötzlich Briefe von einem uminösen Unbekannten bekommt, der sich nur „Mr. Prongs" nennt, weckt das ihre Neugier und die lässt auch andere Gefühle in ihr wachsen…

**Anmerkungen:**

1.) James und seine Freunde nennen sich niemals in der Öffentlichkeit bei ihren Spitznamen „Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs" oder „Marauders". Das ist der eigentliche „AHA – Effekt" dieser Geschichte. Wenn sie es täten und alle wüssten, wer sich hinter den Spitznamen verbirgt, würde das ganze nicht funktionieren und das würde die Geschichte zerstören.

2.) James fragt Lily nicht ständig nach Dates, bzw. hat es noch nie getan. James zeigt sein Interesse an ihr nicht.

3.) James Charakter ist hier ein wenig anders als in anderen FFs. Er versucht nicht ständig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, sonst würde er sich als „Mr. Prongs" bzw. als Mitglied der Marauders zu erkennen geben und somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Trotzdem ist er ein kleiner, eingebildeter Angeber. ;)

**Dear Lily**

_**1. Kapitel**_

_**Mr. Prongs, in der Tat**_

In der Großen Halle herrschte ein einziges Durcheinander. Schüler schrieen vor Lachen oder Entsetzen gleichzeitig, als alles von Kartoffelbrei bis Schokoladenfrosch von ihren goldenen Tellern geschleudert wurde um Lehrer und Schüler in gleicher Weise zu attackieren.

Entwürdigte Lehrer wischten sich Bratensoße von der Stirn und Kartoffelstückchen vom Kinn.

Eine gewisse rothaarige Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin beobachtete die Tortur und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Das war wirklich ein genialer Streich – nicht, dass sie diese Art von Benehmen duldete, zwang sie sich schnell zu erinnern.

Die Professoren waren verwirrt. Professor Flitwick versuchte die Teller zurück zu verzaubern, so dass sie aufhörten Essen zu katapultieren, aber alles was er erreicht hatte, war, dass eine Platte Kürbispasteten nun auf ihn zuraste. Der kleine Professor purzelte mit einem Quieken vom Stuhl. Professor McGonagall hatte ebenfalls versucht einen komplexen Zauber anzuwenden, nur um mit demselben Effekt konfrontiert zu werden.

Dumbledore schmunzelte vergnügt, als er ein wenig Schokoladenpudding von seiner Wange wischte und ihn mit Interesse probierte.

Lily Evans, die besagte Vertrauensschülerin, war unter einem Tisch abgetaucht, unter dem Vorwand dem fliegenden Essen auszuweichen. In Wirklichkeit war es nur, um ihr Kichern zu verstecken. Merkwürdigerweise, warum auch immer, hatte sie nicht einen einzigen Happen Essen abbekommen. Es sah fast so aus…als würde es von ihr abprallen. Vor weniger als einer Minute kam Petersilie auf sie zugesegelt, doch bevor sie getroffen wurde, änderte sie plötzlich ihre Richtung.

Lilys beste Freundin Harriet beäugte sie argwöhnisch, als sie neben dem Tisch auftauchte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du nichts abbekommen hast?" fragte sie irritiert und rieb sich die Stelle, wo sie ein Pfefferminzbonbon schmerzlich direkt zwischen die Augen getroffen hatte.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und scheiterte daran, ein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Vielleicht hat das Essen Respekt vor Autoritätspersonen?" fragte sie und tippte dabei auf ihr glänzendes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

„Klar", schnaubte Harriet und nickte zum hohen Lehrertisch hinüber, wo Professor Slughorn herzhaft lachte und Professor McGonagall finster dreinblickte. „Es respektiert sie, na klar!"

Harriet schrie kurz auf und duckte sich dann als eine Zuckerstange auf sie zugeschossen kam. Lily zuckte nicht einmal zusammen dieses Mal, und in der Tat schien die Zuckerstange direkt vor ihr einzufrieren. Leicht lächelnd griff Lily sie aus der Luft und biss ein Stück ab. Es war eine Schande so gutes Essen wegzuschmeißen.

Lily nahm an, dass sie als Vertrauensschülerin (und scheinbar als Einzige, die vom verzauberten Essen gemieden wurde) etwas tun sollte, aber sie wusste einfach nicht was. Stattdessen beobachte sie einfach weiter und verbarg ihr Vergnügen.

Zu ihrer Rechten sah sie einige Erstklässler, die sich unter einem Tisch versteckten, die Hände schützend über dem Kopf. Und zu ihrer Linken sah sie einige ältere Schüler johlen und lachen und zusätzlich Aufruhr erregen, indem sie selber mit Essen warfen oder es mit einem Bannzauber auf andere dirigierten. Zwischen ihnen erkannte sie ein paar aus ihrem eigenen Jahrgang: Sirius Black und James Potterm nur um zwei Namen zu nennen.

In all der Aufregung bemerkte Lily, dass ein goldener Teller neben ihr einen Brief ausspuckte. Der Brief schoss in die Höhe, dann glitt er leicht abwärts, um vor ihr zu landen. Lily hob den Brief überrascht auf und betrachtete ihn. Es war ein standardmäßiger, beiger Umschlag, aber was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war das Wachssiegel darauf. Das Segel war scharlachrot und die Buchstaben _**MWPP **_zierten es.

Sie nickte leicht und verstand. Natürlich. Sie waren es. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Sie riss den Umschlag vorsichtig auf und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus. Es war in scharlachroter Tinte beschrieben, in der gleichen Farbe wie das Siegel aus Wachs. Sehr klein stand darauf:

_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs wünschen dir ein fröhliches Halloween!_

Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs, in der Tat. Natürlich. Natürlich waren sie es. Diese Gauner, diese _‚Marauders',_ wie sie genannt wurden, waren berühmt in Hogwarts. Jeder verrückte, geniale Streich, der in Hogwarts gespielt wurde, schien auf ihren Mist gewachsen zu sein:

Das Mal, wo es im zweiten Stock geschneit hatte und die Schüler die Treppen mit Schlitten herunter fahren konnten.

(_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs wünschen dir weiße Weihnachten!)_

Das Mal, als alle Ritterrüstungen so verzaubert waren, dass sie laut rülpsten, wann immer ein Lehrer oder Vertrauensschüler vorbei ging.

(_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs erbieten ihren höchsten Respekt!)_

Das Mal, als die Worte _„Slytherin stinkt_" verzaubert wurden, um dem Blutigen Baron für einen ganzen Tag zu verfolgen (ja, wirklich, der Blutige Baron!!!).

(_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs möchten jeden daran erinnern, dass Wahrheit eine Tugend ist!)_

Und jedes Mal ein Brief mit diesem scharlachroten Siegel. Das war ihr Marenzeichen.

Schon bald wurden diese ‚Marauders' für alles verantwortlich gemacht, was falsch lief. Fehlende Federkiele, verschüttete Tinte, verschwundene Süßigkeiten.

„Ein Marauder kriegt dich!" hieß es dann. Sie waren berühmt, und dennoch wusste bis jetzt keiner wer sie waren.

Die Schüler, die dafür verantwortlich waren, wurden nie bestraft, weil sie nie ertappt wurden. Aber waren sie überhaupt Schüler? Oder Phantome, Geister? Das war es, was an ihnen so fantastisch war. Die Marauders waren ein einziges Rätsel. Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs, in der Tat.

In dem Glauben, dass sie den Brief lieber McGonagall oder Dumbledore zeigen sollte, machte Lily sich auf den Weg zum hohen Lehrertisch, den Umschlag fest umklammert. Sie erreichte McGonagall als erstes.

„Professor?" sagte sie.

Eine ziemlich gequält aussehende Professorin drehte sich zu ihr um, und Lily gab ihr den Brief. McGonagalls finsterer Blick wurde noch ausgeprägter, als sie die Worte des Briefes las.

„Diese _‚Marauders'_ schon wieder!" sagte sie aufgebracht. „Vielen Dank, Miss Evans, Sie können sich setzen. Passen Sie auf, wo Sie hintreten."

Aber exakt in diesem Augenblick hörte das Essen auf durch die Luft zu fliegen. Zumindest sah es so aus, als ob die Teller ihre „Munition" verschossen hatten. Ein paar Schüler seufzten befreit auf, ein paar murrten vor Enttäuschung, und viele tauchten wieder unter den Tischen und Stühlen hervor.

Professor McGonagall war außer sich vor Wut. „Ich habe eine Nachricht für ‚_die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs_", sagte sie kalt in die Große Halle hinein, die fast sofort still wurde. „Wenn ich herausfinde, wer Sie sind – und ich _WERDE_ es herausfinden -, werde ich Ihnen so viel Nachsitzen aufgeben, dass Sie den momentanen Rekord mit einer einzigen Bestrafung brechen werden. Verstanden?"

Aber jeder wusste, sie würde es nicht tun. Niemand würde die Marauders jemals schnappen können. Man konnte keine Phantome fangen!

„Moment mal, einen Augenblick dort bitte, Miss!"

Lily stoppte und realisierte, dass sie gemeint war. Sie drehte sich um und war überrascht Professor Chilling-Block zu sehen, den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er zeigte argwöhnisch auf sie.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind Sie, Miss Evans, die Einzige, die von diesem Anschlag nichts abbekommen hat!"

Lily stockte der Atem. Aber es stimmte, sie war komplett sauber, und alle anderen….

„Schulleiter, ich denke, wir haben einen Schuldigen gefunden", sagte Chilling-Block triumphierend.

Vereinzelt wurde hörbar nach Luft geschnappt und es gab wütendes Gemurmel, doch die meisten Schüler guckten überrascht und zweifelnd. Lily sah James Potter einen schockierten Blick mit seinen Freunden austauschen. Eigentlich sah er eher besorgt aus.

„Ich war es nicht… Natürlich würde ich niemals… Ich…" stotterte Lily.

„Sie hat sich unter den Tischen versteckt, Professor!" sagte James Potter plötzlich. „Deshalb ist sie verschont geblieben; sie hat sich unter den Tischen versteckt, weil sie Angst hatte, sich schmutzig zu machen!" Er grinste süffisant und es gab einige Lacher. „Mal so nebenbei, meinen Sie wirklich so eine streberhafte Vertrauensschülerin wie sie, würde so etwas wie DAS hier tun?"

Lily fühlte, dass ihre Wangen brannten. Sie hatte sich _nicht_ versteckt und sie war _keine_ Streberin. Wie konnte er es wagen… Wie _konnte_ er nur…!

„Trotz seiner flegelhaften Art", sagte Professor McGonagall eisig zu Chilling-Block, „hat Mr. Potter einen triftigen Grund gefunden. Lily Evans ist eine ehrenhafte Schülerin. Ich hätte sie nicht zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt, wenn ich kein Vertrauen in sie hätte. Es gibt keine Beweise für Ihre Anschuldigung. Unschuldig bis zum Gegenbeweis."

Chilling-Block schaute ziemlich sauer drein.

Die Schüler wurden entlassen – einige mürrisch, einige immer noch über das Spektakel lachend – und ihnen gesagt, dass Sandwiches vorbereitet in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ihrer Häuser lagen.

„Und Sie können sich bei Ihren _‚Marauders'_ bedanken, dass sie dieses wundervolle Fest ruiniert haben", erklärte McGonagall ihnen, als sie die Große Halle verließen, wenngleich diejenigen, die genau hinsahen sich nicht helfen konnten, weil sie ihre Mundwickel zucken sahen, als sie das sagte.

Harriet und Lily, die immer noch leicht murrte über die Anschuldigung, folgten der Gruppe Gryffindors zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das war komplett unfair von Professor Chilling-Block", sagte Harriet. „Ich meine, nur weil es so aussah _ALS OB_ du es warst… Du warst es doch nicht, oder?!"

„Natürlich war ich es _nicht_", sagte Lily glatt. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde so etwas tun?"

„Natürlich nicht", antworte Harriet prompt.

„Es war dennoch trotz allem ein brillanter Streich", grübelte Lily und kletterte nach Harriet durch das Portraitloch. „Unglaublich gut durchdacht. Ich nehme an, sie mussten nur die Teller verhexen um das Essen wegzuschleudern…Ich habe nicht einen Schimmer, wie sie es gemacht haben… und die armen Hauselfen, ich glaube, die haben immer wieder Essen nachgefüllt, und wussten nicht, was oben vor sich ging, völlig ahnungslos, warum das Essen so schnell von den Tellern verschwunden ist…"

„Du weißt", sagte Harriet und rollte mit ihren Augen, „wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich nachher doch noch glauben, dass _du_ es _doch_ warst. Ich hole mir ein Sandwich", sagte sie.

„Holst du mir auch eins?" fragte Lily, als sie sich mit einem Seufzer in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Evans", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Lily drehte sich um, um James Potter zu erblicken, der sie angrinste.

„Oh, großartig! Du bist's", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder weg.

„Okay, das ist nett!" sagte James sarkastisch und ging um die Couch herum um sich vor sie hinzustellen. „Du solltest mir lieber danken. Ich habe dich praktisch gerettet, vor dem, was du hättest ausbaden –"

„Oh, das war es, was du getan hast, ja?" sagte Lily nachtragend.

„Du bist sauer wegen dem Kommentar über die Vertrauensschülerin."

„Ich denke, es war eher der ‚_so eine streberhafte Vertrauensschülerin'_ – Teil!"

„Sei doch nicht so empfindlich", meinte James herablassend. „Ich hab dich da rausgeholt, oder nicht?"

„Hmpf", kam es von Lily.

„Du tust so ablehnend, aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß an der Sache hattest. Ich hab dich Lachen gesehen."

„Ach wirklich? Ich dachte, du hast gesehen, wie ich mich unter dem Tisch versteckt habe?", konterte Lily und verschränkte ihrer Arme vor der Brust.

„Da ist aber jemand reizbar heute Abend."

„Ach, verzieh dich einfach", sagte Lily deutlich zu ihm.

„Schön, schön…" sagte James achselzuckend und rollte mit den Augen.

Lily beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er zu seinen Freunden hinüber ging. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und dann verschwand James in die Schlafräume und hinterließ seine Freunde, die nur die Köpfe schüttelten.

„Was wollte _der_ denn von dir?"

Lily schaute auf, um zu sehen, dass Harriet ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

„Nur ein Idiot sein, echt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich diesem Typen jemals getan habe, aber es scheint so, als ob er wirklich auf mir herumhacken will."

„Vielleicht mag er dich…", stichelte Harriet. „Du weißt ja, der kleine Junge, der dich am Pferdeschwanz zieht."

„Oh, halt die Klappe", lachte Lily nun. „Potter, der Idiot, steht auf Evans, die Streberin. Das wird der Tag sein! Verdammt noch mal, Harriet! Du hast mir den Appetit verdorben."

Beide lachten.

Lily blieb noch nur ein Weilchen im Gemeinschaftsraum, weil sie die komischen Blicke und das Flüstern satt hatte, dass sie erntete. Als sie die Stufen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufkletterte, hätte sie schwören können, dass etwas an ihr vorbei streifte, aber da war nichts, als sie sie sich umblickte.

Glücklich darüber, dass der Schlafsaal leer war, durchsuchte Lily ihren Koffer und zog ein Buch hervor, in dem Glauben noch ein wenig lesen zu können, bevor die anderen nachkamen.

Aber als sie die Bettvorhänge zurückzog, erstarrte sie. Da, mitten auf ihrem Kopfkissen, lag ein Umschlag mit einem scharlachroten Siegel.

Fasziniert und zaghaft zugleich, griff Lily nach dem Umschlag. Sie löste das Siegel und zog den Brief vorsichtig heraus.

„_Liebe Lily,_

_bitte nimm meine von Herzen kommende Entschuldigung an. Sogar die bestdurchdachten Pläne können schief gehen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zur Täterin zu machen. Es wäre mir nie eingefallen, wenn nur du unberührt bleibst, dass es so aussehen könnte, als ob du hinter dem Streich steckst. Du wirst dich sicher fragen – und das zu Recht – warum du unbeeinflusst geblieben bist, von dieser abendlichen Show. Die Antwort ist ganz einfach; ich werde es dir sagen, aber bitte versprich mir nicht schlecht von mir zu denken. _

_Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, etwas so Schönes zu beschmutzen. Und du hast so schön ausgesehen heute Abend, wie immer._

_Ich bitte dich noch einmal, nimm meine Entschuldigung an._

_Dein_

_Mr. Prongs._

Lily starrte auf den Brief. Mr. Prongs? Das musste ein Scherz sein… ein Streich… _von dem größten Witzbold der Schule_, erinnerte sie sich selber. Und doch, fühlte sie, dass dieser Brief aufrichtig gemeint war. Sie zog die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hoch und las den Brief ein zweites Mal.

_Und du hast so schön ausgesehen heute Abend, wie immer._

Wer war dieser mysteriöser Marauder? Und warum sie? Warum Lily?

Als die anderen Gryffindormädchen in den Schlafsaal kamen, lag Lily immer noch da, die Bettvorhänge geschlossen, und starrte auf den Brief.

Und als sie einschlief, hielt sie den Brief fest umklammert in ihrer Hand.

* * *

Reviews??? ) 


	2. Liebe Lily

_**2. Kapitel**_

_**Liebe Lily…**_

Die Geräusche von Schülerinnen, die sich im Schlafsaal umherbewegten, weckten Lily am nächsten Morgen. Sie wusste, dass es besser wäre aufzustehen, oder sie würde das Frühstück verpassen. Mit aller Selbst-Disziplin, die sie aufbringen konnte, stieß sie die Bettdecke beiseite und setzte sich auf. Etwas knisterte neben ihr. Sie zog sich hoch und blickte hinab, um zu sehen, was es war.

Der Brief. Sie hatte ihn schon fast vergessen gehabt.

Sie hob ihn auf und strich sanft die Knitterfalten glatt.

_Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, etwas so Schönes zu beschmutzen._

Sie legte den Brief ganz unten in ihren Koffer. Dann zog sie sich schnell an und stieg die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab.

Als sie und Harriet zum Frühstück gingen, fühlte Lily sich, als wenn sie von irgendjemandem beobachtet wurde. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das nur ein oder sie nahm es erst jetzt war. In kurzen Abständen warf sie immer wieder Blicke über ihre Schulter, aber jedes Mal waren dort nur einfache Schüler, die mit eigenen Sachen beschäftigt waren.

„Bist du okay, Lily?" fragte Harriet. „Du bist ziemlich nervös heute Morgen."

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Lily lachend. „Ich hatte nur ein paar eigenartige Träume letzte Nacht. Du weißt, was so etwas bewirken kann."

Harriet beäugte sie zweifelnd, akzeptiere aber die Erklärung.

Den Rest des Tages verging schnell und er verging, wie der kommende Rest der Woche auch, ohne jedes Zeichen des geheimnisvollen Mr. Prongs.

_Mr. Prongs_. Was war das eigentlich für ein Name? Ein Deckname natürlich, aber trotzdem… Prongs? Lily ertappte sich selbst dabei, dass sie den ganzen Tag über an ihn und den Brief dachte: Während dem Mittagessen, mitten in der Zauberkunsttunde, während einer ganzen Lektüre für Geschichte der Zauberei… Jedes Mal schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.

Zeitweise fragte sie sich, ob sie das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte, aber der Brief ganz unten in ihrem Koffer verneinte diese Idee.

Vielleicht, so dachte sie manchmal, vielleicht ist dieser Mr. Prongs verärgert oder enttäuscht, dass sein Spiel nicht funktioniert hat, dass Lily nicht bestraft wurde, dass James Potter es verdorben hatte, nachdem er ihre Unschuld (in vollen Ausmaß) bewiesen hatte. Vielleicht war dieser Brief seine Rache. Konnte ja sein, dass er wusste, dass dieser Brief sie verrückt machen würde, oder er war ironisch gemeint oder verspottend und ihr war es nur nicht aufgefallen.

Aber dann, an einem Mittwochabend, als Lily in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, fand sie das auf ihrem Kopfkissen, wovon sie sie schon seit mehreren Tagen geträumt hatte: Einen Brief mit einem scharlachroten Siegel aus Wachs.

Lily sah sich um, um festzustellen ob auch niemand guckte, dann zog sie die Vorhänge um sie herum zu. Mit einer zitternden Hand, griff sie nach dem Brief und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

_Liebe Lily,_

_ich habe mir gedacht, dass mein vorheriger Brief für dich mehr getan hat, als mich nur vorzustellen. Mich, deinen Verehrer aus der Ferne. _

_Es hat die Barriere zwischen uns gebrochen, erlaubt mir mit zu dir zu sprechen, was ich zuvor nicht konnte. Es hat den Damm gebrochen, und dadurch strömen meine Worte aus meiner Feder, wie tosendes Wasser, dass so lange zurückgehalten wurde._

_Ich stelle fest, dass es mich lächeln lässt, dir zu schreiben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du reagierst, wenn du diese Briefe bekommst. Vielleicht wirst du über sie lachen, deinen besten Freundinnen zeigen und über die Worte des Idioten lachen, mit denen er nichts anderes tun kann, außer Briefe zu schreiben. Vielleicht wirst du sie auch verachten, sie hassen, sie ins Feuer werfen und ihnen zuschauen wie sie verbrennen. Oder vielleicht, nur vielleicht, wirst du sie akzeptieren, und irgendwann auch einmal, mich akzeptieren._

_Ich weiß, ich höre mich unehrlich und unaufrichtig an… Ein Betrüger, der dich in einen schrecklichen Streich locken will. Ich kenne keine Worte, die dir versichern können, dass dem nicht so ist, nur die, die ich gerade schreibe._

_Ich bleibe Dein,_

_Mr. Prongs_

Als Lily die scharlachroten Worte gelesen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Mund offen stand. Wie konnte ein Witzbold – ein_ Mr. Prongs_ – solche wunderbaren Worte schreiben? Mr. _Prongs_! Sollte ein Schreiber von so einem atemberaubenden Brief nicht eher einen romantischeren Namen haben wie… Nathaniel, oder… Franklin oder Alexander? Aber Mr. Prongs?

_Ich weiß, ich höre mich unehrlich und unaufrichtig an… Ein Betrüger, der dich in einen schrecklichen Streich locken will. Ich kenne keine Worte, die dir versichern können, dass dem nicht so ist, nur die, die ich gerade schreibe._

Es war fast so, als ob er wissen würde, was sie dachte. Konnte sie den Worten trauen, die er sprach? Was, wenn sie beabsichtigt waren um sie zu täuschen? Was wäre, wenn er die Worte nur aneinander gereiht hatte um sie weiterhin zum Narren zu halten? Konnte sie dem anonymen Streichespieler trauen, der so wundervolle Worte sprach? Und wer war dieser namenlose Mann?

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das durchstehen würde. Er hatte ihr keine Möglichkeit gegeben, ihn selbst zu kontaktieren, so konnte sie keine Fragen stellen und das machte sie verrückt. Würde er noch einmal schreiben? Und wenn ja, wann?

Sie fand sich selbst im Schlafsaal wieder, während einer Pause, um zu gucken, ob ein weiterer Brief angekommen war. Und ein weiterer kam, und noch einer, und noch einer, jeder wundervoller als der letzte.

_Liebe Lily,_

_wie ich mich darauf freue, diese Briefe zu schreiben! Ich ertappe mich selbst dabei, Wörter an dich zu kritzeln während der Schulstunden und in die engen Räume des Schlafsaals zu verschwinden, nur um dir zu schreiben und mir vorzustellen, wie diese Worte, die ich auf dem traurigen Blatt Pergament platziere, in dein wunderschönes Gesicht sprechen._

_Der Fußboden ist übersäht von Papierfetzen mit Worten, die ich weggeworfen habe. Darum verstecke ich mich in diesen Briefen. Hier, wo ich vorsichtig und vorbereitet sein kann, wenn ich jedes Wort forme, in der Art und Weise, wie ich es wünsche; es ist ermutigend zu wissen, dass ich sagen kann, was ich meine, ohne Versprecher, die mich verurteilen würden. Es benötigt allen Mut den ich besitze, dir diese Briefe zu senden und soviel Mut, der mir fehlt, um persönlich mit dir zu sprechen. Dass ich mich dir endlich offenbare._

_Aber was ist Mut und wo versteckt er sich? Warum kann ich ihn nicht finden, wenn ich ihn am allermeisten brauche? Du musst denken, dass ich ein Feigling bin, weil ich mich mit einem falschen Namen hinter scharlachroter Tinte. Aber ich bitte dich, denke nicht zu schlecht von mir._

_Eines Tages wirst du es verstehen. Ich hoffe mit meinem ganzen Herzen – dem Herzen eines dummen Jungen und eines unsicheren Mannes – das dies die Wahrheit beweisen wird._

_Für immer Dein,_

_Mr. Prongs_

_Liebe Lily,_

_Ich frage mich, ob du eigentlich auch an mich denkst, dich fragst wer ich bin und wie ich bin. Ich denke, in gewisser Art und Weise bist du die Einzige, die mich wirklich kennt, außer vielleicht meine engsten Freunde. Du bist die Einzige, der ich jemals solche Briefe geschrieben habe und sicher auch die Einzige, bei der ich es vorhabe. Und bis jetzt weiß ich so wenig über dich und du so wenig von mir… _

_Ich denke, meine Briefe können da Abhilfe schaffen…_

_Liebe Lily,_

_ich habe wieder an dich gedacht diesen Nachmittag. Nicht, dass ich das nicht jeden Tag tun würde… Ich war draußen auf den Ländereien in der Dämmerung und ich bin geflogen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und im übertragenen Sinne zugleich, nehme ich an. Der Himmel hatte den strahlendsten Farbton von rot und orange… von deinem Haar. Und obwohl es einer der kältesten Abende gewesen sein muss, an dem ich jemals draußen war für eine Weile, überkam mich eine plötzliche Wärme. Ich unterbrach mein Fliegen, ließ mich dahin treiben, starrte auf den Sonnenuntergang und dachte an dich. Ich wünschte, du wärst bei mir gewesen in diesem Augenblick…_

Aber der rührendste Brief… ein Brief, der sie zugleich weinen, lachen und schreien lassen wollte… war einer, den sie während einer Pause am Freitagmorgen erhielt.

_Liebe Lily,_

_kann ein Mann in seinem Leben alles haben? Sicherlich habe ich über diese Frage vorher nachgedacht. Ein Mann kann so viel haben und immer noch so viel wollen. Ein Mann kann alles haben, was er braucht um sein Leben zu leben, und in seinem Herzen fehlt ihm die entscheidendste Sache von allen, die ein leeres, ödes Loch hinterlässt. Und was kann er tun um dieses Loch zu füllen? Was muss er von dem vergangenen Leben verlieren, dass so fern und so bedeutungslos ist, dass er vorhat, diese eine Sache zu finden, oder besser gesagt, diese eine Person, die sein Herz füllen kann?_

_Ich las mir dies noch einmal durch, und es hörte sich an wie das Geschwätz von einem wortreichen Wahnsinnigen. Aber vielleicht bin ich ein Wahnsinniger. Du kennst mich kaum, und ich kenne dich kaum. Und dennoch – ich kenne dich fast gar nicht, Lily – aber ich denke, ich liebe dich. _

_Ich kann an keine anderen Worte als diese mehr denken, die ich sagen will._

_Dein, bis die Welt endet,_

_Mr. - es schmerzt mich so, zu unterschreiben – Mr. Prongs_

Lily konnte – sie würde – es nicht mehr aushalten. Nicht nach diesem letzten Brief… Sie musste ihm schreiben… Sie musste herausfinden, wer er war… Er hatte angedeutet, dass sie ihn kennen würde. Sie versuchte an jemanden zu denken, der so wundervoll schreib. Keiner fiel ihr ein. Sie konnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen… Sie musste ihm einfach schreiben…

Und so begann sie, mit zitternder Hand, zu schreiben.

_Lieber Mr. Prongs…_


	3. Gib mir die Kartoffeln!

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!! Es geht weiter!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**3. Kapitel**_

_**Gib mir die Kartoffeln!**_

Lily lehnte sich zurück und las den Brief noch einmal durch, den sie gerade geschrieben hatte.

_Lieber Mr. Prongs,_

_wie dir ja bestens bekannt sein sollte, habe ich seit über eineinhalb Monate Briefe von dir erhalten (insgesamt elf sind es jetzt). Du hast mir keine Mittel gegeben dir deine Briefe zu beantworten, bis jetzt bin ich ruhig geblieben. Doch nach deinem letzten Brief, fand ich es unmöglich dir nicht zurückzuschreiben._

_Ich werde jetzt offen und ehrlich sprechen – äh, schreiben! Ich weiß nicht, ob man dir trauen kann oder nicht. Ich würde es sehr gerne tun, wirklich. Deine Briefe sind einfach unglaublich. Aber bitte verstehe mich, denn wenn du der bist, der du vorgibst zu sein – und das ist Mr. Prongs – dann bist du bekannt als der größte Streichespieler. Ich weiß nicht, wer du wirklich bist und ohne dieses Wissen, kann ich dir nicht vertrauen._

_Bitte, wenn ich dich eine Sache fragen dürfte: Lass mich dich treffen. Dein wirkliches Ich. Nicht Mr. Prongs, sondern den Mann hinter diesen Briefen. Gib dich vor mir zu erkennen. Ich kann es nicht länger befürchten; wenn du einen Narren aus mir machen willst, dann hast du das bereits getan._

_Bitte antworte mir. Ich möchte mich nicht in ein Stück Pergament verlieben._

_Deine Lily_

Ja, so war der Brief okay. Er war bei weitem nicht so wundervoll wie seine Briefe, aber er war okay. In diesem Augenblick schrillte die Schulglocke. Verdammt, sie würde erst heute Abend zur Eulerei gehen können. Wenn sie jetzt gehen würde, würde sie zu spät zum Unterricht kommen.

Lily eilte hinunter in die Kerker, während sie hastig ihren Brief in ihre Ausgabe von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ stopfte.

„Lily, meine liebe", sagte Professor Slughorn fröhlich als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte. „Es geht Ihnen gut, hoffe ich?"

„Sehr gut, Professor", lächelte Lily. Sie hatte Professor Slughorn immer gemocht, auch wenn er manchmal etwas seltsam war.

Schnell füllte sich der Kerker mit plaudernden Sechstklässlern. „Willkommen, willkommen", sagte Professor Slughorn und strahlte in die Runde. „Ich denke, heute werden wir einen weiteren Versuch mit unserem Verbrennungstrank machen –"

Einige Schüler kicherten, weil sie sich an den Vorfall von Anfang der Woche erinnerten, als Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew ihren Verbrennungstrank ein wenig _ZU_ wörtlich genommen hatten.

„Jedoch denke ich, werden wir diesmal versuchen andere Partner zu nehmen. Miss Green, würden Sie bitte hier herüber kommen und mit Mr. Pettigrew arbeiten?"

Lily schaute betrübt drein, als Harriet, ihre letzte Partnerin, zu Peter Pettigrew auf die andere Seite der Klasse wechselte. „Und Mr. Black, Sie können mit Miss Evans arbeiten."

Lily unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sirius Black war jämmerlich schlecht in Zaubertränke. Und nicht zu vergessen auch noch unausstehlich.

„Hallo, Partnerin", sagte Sirius heiter.

_Natürlich_, dachte Lily bitter. _Leicht für ihn fröhlich zu sein. Seine neue Partnerin hat ja nicht die Angewohnheit Zaubertränke explodieren zu lassen und Dinge in Brand zu stecken._

„Sorry, Lily", meinte Professor Slughorn, als er an ihr vorbei ging. „Aber ich weiß, Sie sind die Einzige, die es mit ihm aufnehmen kann." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Black grinste.

Lily seufzte und holte ihr Lehrbuch heraus. Sie schlug _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene _auf Seite 62 auf und strich ein wenig Asche von der Überschrift „Verbrennungstrank".

„Alles klar", sagte Lily erfrischt. „das ist ein sehr komplizierter Trank – wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast – wenn du dich also um die ersten Schritte kümmerst, werde ich den Rest vorbereiten."

„Von mir aus", sagte Sirius gleichgültig und verließ ihren Tisch um die Zutaten zu holen.

Lily erhitzte gerade den Kessel auf die richtige Temperatur als er zurückkam und die Zutaten auf den Tisch warf.

„Du hast die Feuersamen vergessen", sagte Lily zu ihm.

„Ich hole sie gleich", zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern.

„Du holst sie _jetzt_!" befahl Lily und funkelte ihn an.

Sirius gab nach. „Schon gut, schon gut. Komm runter, Evans."

Lily rollte mit den Augen und bereitete weiter den Trank zu. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihre Note von einem pyromanischen Schwachkopf vernichtet wurde.

„Jetzt hack die Feuersamen mit einem silbernen Messer – einem _silbernen_, Black", sagte sie genervt, als Sirius ein Zinnmesser nehmen wollte. „Und schneide sie _vorsichtig_", betonte sie dazu. „Sie müssen gleichmäßige Größen haben. So klein wie möglich."

„Yes, M'am!" rief Sirius.

Bald, zwischen ihrer Arbeit, nahm der Zaubertrank eine feurig rote Farbe an, exakt der Farbton, den er haben sollte. Lily war zufrieden.

„Okay, du arbeitest jetzt am fünften Schritt, klar?" Sie hatte ihn bis jetzt nur verschiedene Zutaten zerhacken lassen und Sirius langweilte sich zusehends und seine Arbeit wurde auch schlampiger.

„Na gut, leih mir dein Buch einen Moment, okay?"

„Ich brauche es aber… Wo ist deins?" fragte Lily und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst… Ich habe keins", antwortete Sirius sorglos.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich hab es vor einem Monat verloren."

„Was hast du dann die ganze Zeit über gemacht?" wollte Lily ungläubig wissen.

„Ich habe Petes benutzt. Komm schon, lass mich deins nur für eine Minute benutzen."

„Schön", sagte Lily und gab ihm, ziemlich angenervt, „_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_". Dann begann sie damit fortzufahren, den Trank weiter umzurühren.

Sie hörte einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, dass Sirius sich nach vorne lehnte um ihr Lehrbuch aufzuheben.

„Ich hab's fallen lassen, sorry!" meinte er entschuldigend. „Guck mich nicht so an!"

Lily verdrehte die Augen und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als ihr das Blut in den Adern gefror.

Als Sirius das Buch aufhob, flatterten ein paar zerknitterte Pergamente auf den Boden. Ohne Lilys Entsetzen zu bemerken, bückte sich Sirius und griff nach ihnen, um sie dann in das Buch zurück zu stopfen. Aber dann entdeckte er Lilys Gesichtsausdruck und der neugierige Blödmann faltete ein Stück Pergament auseinander und warf Lily einen gespannten Blick zu. Sein gespannter Gesichtsausdruck wich entzückter Freude, als er die ersten paar Worte las.

„Was ist das?" lachte er. „Bewahrt Lily Evans etwa Liebesbriefe in ihren Lehrbüchern auf?"

„Gib sie mir", sagte Lily in ruhigem, aber scharfem Ton.

Sirius allerdings, hatte andere Pläne. Zu ihrem größten Entsetzen, begann er, einen der Briefe vorzulesen.

„_Liebe Lily_", sprach er in einem übermütigen Ton. „_Ich habe wieder an dich gedacht diesen Nachmittag. Nicht, dass ich das nicht jeden Tag tun würde…"_

„Gib sie zurück, Black!"

„_Ich bin geflogen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und im übertragenen Sinne zugleich… Der Himmel hatte den strahlendsten Farbton von rot und orange… von deinem Haar…"_

„Ich warne dich –"

„_Und obwohl es einer der kältesten Abende gewesen sein muss, an dem ich jemals draußen war für eine Weile, überkam mich eine plötzliche Wärme… _Wie süß…"

Lily hatte ihren Zauberstab erhoben und war bereit ihn durchzuhexen, dass ihm hören und sehen verging, doch plötzlich hielt Sirius unerwartet inne. Er starrte auf das Ende des Briefes und blickte Lily mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Gib mir die Briefe, Black", forderte Lily ein weiteres Mal. Sie wusste, was er dachte. Natürlich war er, genau wie sie, überrascht, dass Mr. Prongs – einer von Hogwarts größten Streichespielern – ihr geschrieben hatte. Er dachte vermutlich an den Streich von Halloween… Es würden überall Gerüchte entstehen…

Aber dann, Gott sei Dank, steckte er die Briefe zurück in ihr Lehrbuch, gab es ihr und musterte sie immer noch mit einem seltsamen Blick. Lily schnappte das Buch und funkelte ihn an.

Ein lauter Knall hinter ihr ließ sie einen Sprung zur Seite machen. Aber diesmal war es kein Buch; es war ihr Zaubertrank.

„Oh nein!" rief sie und warf dabei „_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_" unachtsam auf ihr Pult. Sie hatte sich vollkommen ablenken lassen. „Er ist zu heiß!"

Lily versuchte verzweifelt den Trank zu kühlen.

„Nicht schon _wieder_", stöhnte Sirius.

Und mit einem weiteren Knall ging der Trank in Flammen auf.

Professor Slughorn eilte bei dem Anblick des Feuers herbei. „Ach du liebe Zeit! Ich glaube, dieser Trank bringt ihnen Pech, Mr. Black", sagte er, als Lily den Trank mit ihrem Zauberstab löschte, damit er nicht den ganzen Raum in Brand steckte.

„Er ist _ruiniert!"_ keifte sie. „Professor, ich kann mit diesem…diesem… Idioten nicht arbeiten!" Ihr Zorn bezog sich auf die Ruinierung ihres Trankes, der perfekt geworden wäre und Blacks höhnische Bemerkung über den Liebesbrief.

„Hey, das ist nicht alles meine Schuld", rief Sirius entrüstet. „Es war ja wohl eher _dein_ Job, sich darum zu kümmern, dass der Trank kein Feuer fängt, als meiner!"

„Ja, aber wenn du nicht meinen…" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser; sie wollte den Brief nicht vor der gesamten Klasse erwähnen.

Sirius schien dies zu realisieren und grinste triumphierend.

Zum Glück war die Klasse schnell wieder beschäftigt und Lily, wütend über sich selbst und Black, stürmte hinaus aus den Kerkern.

Nun war die beste Zeit um den Brief abzuschicken. Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er wirklich ankommen würde, der Brief war ja schließlich adressiert an „Mr. Prongs".

Ein Teil von ihr war sich sicher, dass die Eule den Brief auf direktem Wege an sie zurückbringen würde, dass sie außerstande war, den Empfänger zu orten, aber sie musste es ausprobieren.

Als sie die Treppen zur Eulerei hinaufstieg, kam sie an James Potter vorbei, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung unterwegs war.

„Du hast Ruß auf deiner Schulter", war alles, was er sagte. Sie schnitt hinter seinem Rücken eine Grimasse, als er weiter ging.

Glücklich, die Eulerei leer vorzufinden, lockte Lily eine Schuleule hinunter zu ihr. Dann holte sie das Lehrbuch aus ihrer Tasche heraus und blätterte durch die Seiten um den Brief zu finden. Doch weder ihr Brief noch der von Mr. Prongs waren irgendwo aufzufinden.

Leicht panisch durchsuchte sie hastig ihre anderen persönlichen Sachen. Wo war er? Sicherlich hatte sie ihn nicht verloren… Was, wenn Black ihn geklaut hätte? Was, wenn er ihn in der ganzen Schule herumzeigte?

Aber sie hatte doch gesehen, dass er die Briefe zurück in ihr Buch gesteckt hatte... sie hatte es gesehen! Sie mussten heraus gefallen sein. Sie verfluchte sich selbst und rannte zurück in Richtung Kerker, fest entschlossen ihre Schritte nachzuvollziehen und den Brief aufzufinden.

Aber sie konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken.

Sie konnte ihn einfach noch einmal schreiben, klar, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass der Brief in der Schule die Runde machte.

Lily machte sich deprimiert auf en Weg in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie hatte überhaupt keinen Appetit auf das Abendessen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war, wie sie erwartet hatte, fast vollkommen leer. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Schüler waren anwesend: Ein Fünftklässlerpärchen, die am Kamin herumknutschten, eine Gruppe Siebtklässler, die für die UTZ-Prüfungen lernte und, Lily war alles andere als erfreut sie zu sehen, James Potter und Sirius Black. Die zwei hatten eine wütende, doch gedämpfte Auseinandersetzung, inklusive vielen finsteren Blicke und bösen Gesten. Was für ein Glück, dass sie Lily beide ignorierten.

Nachdem sie sich bequem in ihren Lieblingssessel gekuschelt hatte, zog Lily ein Buch hervor und fing an zu lesen. Sie würde den Brief später noch einmal schreiben. Jetzt konnte sie sich damit nicht befassen.

„Das werde ich _NICHT_!"

Lily schreckte auf bei diesem Wutausbruch, sowie fast jeder andere im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schaute von ihrem Buch auf, gerade rechtzeitig um James Potter die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinaufstürmen zu sehen, dicht gefolgt von Sirius Black.

Die Neugier gewann die Oberhand über sie. Unter dem Vorwand auf das Schwarze Brett gucken zu wollen, begab sich Lily näher an die Treppen zu den Jungsschlafsälen heran. Offenbar hatte Sirius seinen Freund ganz oben auf den Stufen gestoppt, denn Lily konnte ihr Gespräch mitanhören.

"Ich werde es nicht tun", sagte James wütend, versuchte aber dennoch seine Stimme so leise wie möglich zu halten.

„Du musst! Du wirst uns sonst total verraten -"

James zögerte. „Was macht das denn schon?"

„_Was macht das denn schon_? Willst du mich verarschen?" entgegnete Sirius ungläubig. „James, du musst damit aufhören!"

„Ich kann nicht! Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Ich bin -"

„Hör einfach auf sie zu schicken! Als wäre nichts passiert, als hätte ‚Mr. Prongs' hat nie existiert."

Lilys Atem blieb ihr im Halse stecken. _Das konnte nicht sein…_

„Sie wird letztendlich drüber weg kommen. Sie wird denken, es war nur ein Streich", fuhr Sirius fort. „Und dann kannst du aufhören, dich hinter diesen lächerlichen Briefen zu verstecken -"

„Ich kann nicht, ich liebe -"

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte Sirius grob. „Du denkst nur, du würdest es tun. Du kennst sie kaum. Wie könntest du also?"

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich verstehe genug um zu wissen, dass du aufhören musst, diese Briefe zu schicken."

James war still. „Ich werde keinen mehr schicken", sagte er dann nach einem kurzen Moment. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. „Weil ich den letzten schon abgesendet habe." beendete James seinen Satz.

Lily hörte nichts mehr. Sie ging, oder vielmehr taumelte, zurück zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Sie kletterte langsam sie Stufen hinauf, wie in einem Film. Es war unmöglich! James Potter war Mr. Prongs. _James Potter._ Es war einfach nicht möglich! Er hasste sie. Er hatte sie immer geärgert, hatte auf ihr herumgehackt… Er nannte sie Streberin! James Potter hatte die wundervollen Briefe geschrieben, die seit über einem Monat bekommen hatte? Lächerlich! Das einzig Intelligente, was James Potter jemals zu ihr gesagt hatte, war „_Gib mir die Kartoffeln!_"

Nein. James Potter konnte nicht Mr. Prongs sein. Er konnte es einfach nicht!

Aber instinktiv, als Lily ihren Schlafraum betrat, zog sie langsam die Bettvorhänge zurück. Ein Brief mit einem scharlachroten Siegel aus Wachs ruhte auf ihrem Kopfkissen…

* * *

Und, krieg ich n Review:-)


	4. Gregor, der Kriechende

**Ich danke euch allen für die Reviews!!! Es get mal wieder weiter!**

**

* * *

**

**4. Kapitel**

**Gregor, der Kriechende**

_Liebe Lily,_

_ich habe deinen Brief bekommen. Ich werde jetzt nicht ins Detail gehen, aber ich möchte mich für die ganze Verwirrung entschuldigen, die meine vorherigen Briefe heute verursacht haben. Ich nehme an, wenn ich das früher erkannt hätte, hätte ich mich ein wenig verraten, aber das ist jetzt egal._

_Du hast gefragt, ob ich mich dir offenbare. Das ist eine schwere Forderung an meinen Charakter, aber ich werde sie dir nicht abschlagen. Ich werde ganz blass, wenn ich daran denke, aber ich sollte schließlich zum ersten Mal meinen Mut zeigen._

_Ich kritzle diese Wort gerade schnell, während ich durch die Gänge gehe, und ich weiß – und in irgendeiner Weise habe ich es immer gewusst – dass diese Fassade nicht mehr lange aufrecht stehen kann. Du hast mich nach meinem wahren Ich gefragt und ich werde es dir zeigen. Ich werde dir zeigen, wer ich bin, mein wahres Inneres. Aber um das zu tun, muss ich dich bitten, deinen Vertrauensschülerpflichten für eine Nacht zu vergessen._

_Ich werde dich morgen Abend treffen. Geh zum Ostflügel, morgen Abend eine halbe Stunde nach der Sperrstunde. Dort suchst du die Statue von Gregor dem Kriechenden. Dahinter ist ein Geheimgang. Folge ihm, und er wird dich aus der Schule herausbringen, zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Dort wirst du ein Zeichen sehen und es wird dich zu mir führen. Ich kann dir nicht verraten, was es ist, aber ich versichere dir, du wirst es nicht verfehlen. Ich bitte dich, dies zu tun und hier werde ich mich dir offenbaren._

_Und ich habe etwas, dass ich dir zeigen will._

_Dein, solange du mich haben wirst,_

_Mr. Prongs_

_James Potter hatte das geschrieben?_ fragte sich selbst ungläubig. _James Potter_.

Und plötzlich begann Lily laut loszulachen. Sie brach vor Kichern auf dem Bett zusammen. Sie lachte, weil sie wusste, dass alles nur ein Scherz war. Sie lachte, weil sie sich sicher war, dass alle Beweise Schritt für Schritt inszeniert worden waren. Sie lachte, weil alles _so_ clever war. Sie lachte, weil sie vollkommen darauf hineingefallen war. Und sie lachte, weil sie wusste, dass genau in diesem Moment, James Potter und Sirius Black in ihrem Schlafsaal lachten und zwar genauso doll wie sie.

James Potter und seine Freunde würden liebend gern die streberhafte Vertrauensschülerin Lily Evans sehen, wenn sie nachsitzen musste.

_Dort wirst du ein Zeichen sehen und es wird dich zu mir führen. Ich kann dir nicht verraten, was es ist, aber ich versichere dir, du wirst es nicht verfehlen._

„Sicher werde ich es sehen", sagte Lily laut. „Filch, der auf mich wartet um mich direkt in Professor McGonagalls Büro zu begleiten."

Sie würden aus ihr keinen Narren machen.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Lily mit einem Entschluss: Sie würde James Potter behandeln, wie sie es immer getan hatte, und sie würde sicherlich _nicht_ zum Verbotenen Wald heute Abend gehen.

Dieser Entschluss wurde den ganzen Tag lang ein wenig auf die Probe gestellt. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie bemerkte, dass James sich sehr merkwürdig benahm. Er war außergewöhnlich still den ganzen Tag und manchmal beobachtete sie ihn zufällig in den Unterrichtsstunden und sah, dass er schnell seinen Blick abwandte, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen.

_Er macht das nur aus Show_, sagte sich zu sich selbst.

Dann, als sie gerade den Zauberkunstunterricht verließ, hörte sie James und Sirius wieder diskutieren. Oder vielmehr Sirius, der James mit Gründen bombardierte, warum er es heute Abend nicht tun sollte.

„Du kannst da nicht hingehen, James", flüsterte er. „Weißt du überhaupt, was passiert, wenn sie herausfindet, dass du es bist? Sie wird es der ganzen _Schule_ erzählen und dann wird es_ jeder_ wissen…"

Ehrlich, der Typ hatte ja eine tolle Meinung von ihr!

Später, nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschafstraum, ging Sirius immer noch gegen einen eher gelangweilten James an.

„Freunde gehen vor, James. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du all das wegwerfen willst, nur wegen eines Mädchens…."

Sie waren wirklich spektakuläre Schauspieler.

Aber Lily hielt stand und versuchte ihr Bestes um die beiden zu ignorieren als sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig war…. Solange bis sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrte und ein merkwürdiges Päckchen sah, dass auf ihrem Bett lag. Eine hastig gekritzelte Notiz lag darauf.

_Um dir auf deinem Weg heute Nacht zu helfen..._

Behutsam öffnete Lily das Päckchen. Was sie darin fand, hätte sie nicht mehr überraschen können: Ein silberner Umhang, der sich wie Flüssigkeit in ihrer Hand anfühlte. War es das, was sie dachte…?

Sie schwang ihn um ihre Schultern. Dann schaute sie an ihren Körper hinunter, oder besser, dort wo ihr Körper hätte sein sollen. Ein unsichtbar machender Tarnumhang.

Und Lily fühlte, dass all ihre Entschlossenheit und Entscheidungen verblassten.

Warum sollte er ihr etwas geben, das ihr _half_, wenn er wollte, dass sie geschnappt würde? Das machte keinen Sinn… _Vielleicht war James Potter ja wirklich…_

Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Aber gut, sie würde gehen. Und wenn James Potter ein abgekartetes Spiel mit ihr trieb, umso besser für Lily: Er würde seinen Tarnumhang einfach nicht wieder bekommen, wenn das der Fall war.

Und mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken warf sie sich den Umhang noch einmal über.

Lily bewegte sich eilig durch die Korridore, machte Halt an jeder Ecke halt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dort kein Lehrer oder Schulsprecher wartete, um ihr aufzulauern. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zu wissen, dass niemand sie sehen konnte, aber es machte sie nicht nervös. Wenn sie entdeckt würde… _Potter würde sich wünschen, dass er nie geboren wurde_, dachte sie bei sich.

In diesem Augenblick hörte Lily ein wütendes Zischen. Erschrocken machten sie einen Satz rückwärts und prallte gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Sie fluchte zwischen zwei Atemzügen, als sie realisierte, dass sie beinahe Mrs. Norris, Filchs schreckliche Katze, getreten hatte.

Lily hielt den Atem an, als die lampenartigen Augen der Katze durch sie hindurchschauten. Schließlich schnellte sie Katze in eine andere Richtung davon.

Lily war kaum erleichtert, denn sie wusste, dass Filch sich in diesem Augenblick, keuchend und der bösen Katze folgend, auf den Weg zu ihr machen würde.

Und so atmete Lily tief durch und sprintete so schnell sie konnte davon.

Schließlich fand sie sich vor der Statue von Gregor dem Kriechenden wieder. Lily schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. Rein technisch war sie zu früh, aber sie wusste ja nicht, wie lang dieser ‚Geheimgang' war.

Lily spähte hinter die Statue, sah aber keinen Gang. War da etwas, dass er ihr nicht erzählt hatte? Sie begann sich wieder als Opfer eines Komplotts zu fühlen. Den Tarnumhang fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, als könnte James Potter jetzt hervorspringen und ihn ihr entreißen, begann Lily sich wieder umzudrehen.

Aber dann erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein kleines Loch in der Mauer hinter der Statue, auf der gleichen Höhe wie Gregors Daumen. Aber wie um alles in der Welt konnte das ein geheimer Durchgang sein? Das Loch war noch nicht einmal groß genug um ihre Faust hindurch zu stecken.

_Vielleicht ist ein Griff oder Hebel dahinter_, dachte Lily hoffnungsvoll. Es war unwahrscheinlich, aber es musste irgendwie sein… Sie griff nach dem Loch, vorbereitet darauf, es zu versuchen und ihre Hand hindurch zu drücken, aber dann dachte sie an etwas anderes.

_Du hast einen Zauberstab, oder?_ Lily hätte sich selbst auslachen können, weil sie so verängstigt gewesen war, dass sie erwischt würde. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und tippte damit in das Loch, gespannt ob sie nun etwas sagen und zaubern sollte.

_Also wirklich_, dachte sie gereizt, _er hätte mir wenigstens sagen können,_ was _zu tun ist…_

Aber gerade, als ihr Zauberstab das Loch berührte, weitete es sich aus. Bald war es groß genug für sie, um hindurch zu kriechen und das tat sie auch, allerdings mit einigen Bedenken. Das Loch schloss sich wieder hinter ihr.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend, begutachtete Lily ihre Umgebung, fand allerdings schnell heraus, dass es unmöglich war, denn es war absolut dunkel.

„_Lumos_", murmelte sie und ein schauerliches Licht erfüllte den Geheimgang. Sie war in einem schmalen Korridor. Die Decke war tief genug um sie zu berühren. Die Wände, die Decke und der Boden waren aus kaltem Stein errichtet, alt und abgenutzt – wie von den Füßen von über tausendjährigen Unruhestiftern – so, dass er glatt war und ihre Füße rutschten und abglitten als sie ihn entlang ging.

Der Gang war in der Tat sehr lang, an manchen Stellen fiel er ein wenig ab und Lily zwang sich, sich aufrecht zu halten. Und dann, nach einiger Zeit, tauchten Stufen vor ihr auf – steile, schräge Stufen ohne jede Möglichkeit zum Festhalten. Zuerst war sie etwas verwirrt über die Gegenwart dieser Stufen, bis sie sich erinnerte, dass sie eigentlich aus dem fünften Stock kam.

Je weiter sie ging, desto kälter wurde die Luft, und sie wickelte den Tarnumhang fester um sich selbst, um sich zu wärmen.

Und dann erreichte sie sie eine Sackgasse.

Stirnrunzelnd hob sie ihren Zauberstab empor, um einen erneuten Geheimgang zu erleuchten, doch dort war nichts. Aber dann erblickte sie etwas und sie begann die Wand zu prüfen. Ja, da war etwas: Ein Loch, kleiner als ihre Faust. Das Loch weitete sich aus wie das letzte, als sie es antippte, und sie kroch hindurch, wobei sie fröstelte, als sie den rauen Nachtwind spürte.

Und als sie das Zeichen vor ihr sah, keuchte sie laut auf.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Hallo ihr Lieben! **

* * *

* * *

**5. Kapitel**

Es war kalt. Sehr, sehr kalt, aber Lily kümmerte es kaum. Sie nahm den Umhang ab und guckte immer noch ein wenig ungläubig. Vor ihr stand das allerletzte, was sie jemals erwartet hatte: Ein wunderschöner Hirsch, fast sechs Fuß hoch an den Schultern. Das majestätische, was von dem Tier ausging, ließ Lily fühlen, als wäre sie gerade fünf Mal hintereinander von einem Schockzauber getroffen worden. Sprachlos starrte sie den Hirsch an.

Er beobachtete sie mit warmen Augen, haselnussbraunen Augen. Diese Augen, fröhlich und wissend… Sie hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. _Ein Zeichen_, dachte sie benommen. _Du wirst es nicht verfehlen._

Prongs.

Der Hirsch setzte sich in Bewegung, aber Lily war zu geschockt, um ihm zu folgen. Er hielt an und drehte seinen Kopf, um sie anzublicken. Als sie keine Anstalten machte zu kommen, trottete er zu ihr zurück und stupste sie mit seiner Schnauze an. Und Lily begann ihm zu folgen, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und sich gelegentlich zu ihr umdrehte und sie mit seinen tiefgründigen, haselnussbraunen Augen ansah.

Sie steuerten den Wald an. Den Verbotenen Wald. Jede Faser von Lilys Körper schrie sie an, dass dies eine schlechte Idee war – der Wald war nicht ohne Grund verboten! – aber nichtsdestotrotz liefen ihre Füße weiter und folgten dem prächtigen Hirsch, wie als ob sie in einer Art Trance war.

Als sie den Rand des Waldes erreicht hatten, bemerkte Lily, dass die Schritte des Hirsches langsamer wurden, und er ging jetzt näher an ihrer Seite anstatt vor ihr.

Lily hielt den Atem an, als sie unter den Bäumen hindurch schritten. Große Eichen, Pinien und Ahornbäume ragten über ihr empor, als ein feuchter Dunst über ihre Füße schwebte, voller Geheimnisse. Als der Wind wehte, hörte es sich so an, als würde er eine Art Lied flüstern, der sie vorwärts trieb, und obwohl Lily nicht der Typ war, der leicht einzuschüchtern war, war sie sehr froh, die Präsenz des Hirschs an ihrer Seite zu spüren. Sie fühlte sich hier – so merkwürdig es auch klang – beschützt von ihm.

Der Pfad, dem sie folgten, war eng und kurvig; ein Gestrüpp aus Dornen und Knöterich verhedderte ihre Füße, als sie hindurch schritt.

Sie wanderten weiter und weiter in den Wald hinein, und mit jedem Schritt – trotz aller Bedenken – wurde Lily immer neugieriger. Der Hirsch zeigte keine Anzeichen dafür langsamer zu werden, und Lilys Gedanken fingen an, sich zu winden wie der Pfad, dem sie folgten.

Wo war Potter? Würde er dort sein, wo immer sie auch hingehen würden? Würde er überhaupt auftauchen? War es wirklich Potter gewesen oder hatte er nur das Geheimnis herausgefunden und spielte ihr einen Streich, damit sie dachte, dass er es war?

Und das Schlimmste war: Was wäre, wenn der Hirsch sie in den Wald hineinführte und dann verschwinden würde – sie für immer in dem dunklen Labyrinth aus schlangenartigen Pfaden und bedrohlichen Bäumen lassen würde.

Lily war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie kaum merkte, dass die Dichte des Waldes abnahm. Es war allmählich leichter zu sehen, wo sie hintrat und das ausgedehnte Dickicht der Bäume wurde langsam dünner.

Und dann blieb der Hirsch stehen. Er blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Lily schon ein paar Schritte vor ihm war, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Gefährte angehalten hatte.

Sie fand sich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Die Bäume endeten fast abrupt mit einer defensiven Stellung, als ob sie die Fläche beschützen würden. Das Mondlicht, so schien es, kreierte kleine Spinnennetze aus Licht, die von unsichtbaren Barrieren gebrochen wurden. Das Geflüster, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, es wäre der Wind gewesen, war lauter und stärker geworden, zu einem klaren Lied; es prallte von den Bäumen ab und umschloss die kleine Lichtung – nein! Es kam _von_ den Bäumen. Sie lauschte voll Verwunderung. Die Worte waren kaum zu unterscheiden, doch es war ein Lied, kein Zweifel.

„_Waldnymphen_", murmelte sie und rief sich eine Unterrichtsstunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe vor Augen.

Sie waren Baumbewohner, bekannt für ihren wunderschönen Gesang, und obwohl Lily sie schon einmal studiert hatte, hatte sie bis jetzt noch keine gehört.

Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte sie, dass die Lichter mehr wurden. Funkelnde, glühende glühwürmchenähnliche Insekten flatterten über der Lichtung, tausende von ihnen, so als ob man direkt in den Himmel schauen würde, wenn man hinaufblickte.

Es war hinreißend.

Lily machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte vorwärts, schaute kurz auf den Hirsch zurück, der sie immer noch vom Rand der Lichtung beobachtete. Ihre Augen erfassten seine und ihr war so, als ob er zu ihr sprach.

_Und ich habe etwas, dass ich dir zeigen will._

Sie riss den Blick von dem Hirsch los und kehrte zurück zu dem Schauspiel, um alles in sich aufzunehmen. Sie wirbelte herum, fühlte sich leicht albern wegen der ganzen Schönheit um sich herum. Es war, als würde sie fliegen – eine Sensation, die nicht einmal ein Besen ihr geben konnte – fliegen durch Raum und Zeit und zu den Sternen…

Aber dann, ganz abrupt, kam sie zur Erde zurück, als sie sich erinnerte, warum sie eigentlich hier war.

„James Potter", sagte sie laut. „Ich weiß, dass du hier bist und ich weiß, dass du hinter all dem steckst!"

Ihre Augen funkelten wild, als sie die Lichtung absuchte, als würde sie glauben, ein Baum würde sich jetzt in ihn verwandeln.

Sie hörte ein ‚_Plop_' hinter sich, nicht lauter als das Knacken eines Zweiges. Sie wirbelte herum in der Erwartung den großen Hirsch zu sehen. Doch ein Schock überkam sie.

Da, genau dort, wo der Hirsch vorher gestanden hatte – zwei Füße zwischen vier Hufabdrücken – stand ein ziemlich abgekämpfter James Potter.

Eine große Stille lag zwischen den beiden. Lily starrte ihn einfach an, ihr Kiefer war heruntergefallen, und James schaute zurück mit einem eigenartigen Blick in seinen Augen.

Nach ein paar Momenten, als Lily keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, begann James zu sprechen. „Okay", sagte er schwer wie ein besiegter, reicher Mann, der alles verloren hatte. „Das war nicht gerade das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte."

Lily antworte nicht sofort. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Schließlich bekam sie etwas heraus: „"Wie… Ich meine, ich weiß, aber… _du bist_ Mr. Prongs?"

James seufzte. „Schuldig!"

„_Wie_?", fragte Lily und sah ihn immer noch so an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie gesehen (was in gewisse Weise ja auch stimmte). „Ich meine, Mr. Prongs war so… so… freundlich, und du… du bist…"

„Ein totaler Idiot für dich?" schlug James mit hängenden Schultern vor.

Lily fühlte einen unerwarteten Schmerz von Schuld. „Nun ja… Ja!" sagte sie und sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

James lächelte reumütig. „Dies ist der Teil, aus dem ich hervorgehe wie ein total unsicherer Trottel", sagte er. Mit einem Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, fragte er, „Woher wusstest du trotzdem, dass ich es bin?"

„Ich… Ich hab dich und Black belauscht, als ihr gestritten habt – und… ja-" antwortete Lily lahm.

James sah sie ungläubig an. Dann ließ er ein gekünsteltes Lachen hören. „Wer hätte das gedacht – wir sind bis jetzt mit allem davon gekommen, nur um das jetzt durch deine Dummheit einfach über Bord zu werfen."

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich jemanden erzählt habe", sagte Lily irritiert, um herauszuheben, dass sie überhaupt nicht die petzende Streberin war, für die Black sie hielt.

James sah sie fragend an, was sie noch mehr irritierte.

„Black… er hat so getan, als wäre ich eine schreckliche, kleine Petze, die euer ‚Geheimnis' ausplaudern würde, sobald sich mir die Möglichkeit bietet –"

„Du musst ihn entschuldigen", sagte James feierlich. „Er mag –"

„… mich nicht?" bot Lily kühl an.

„Das ist es nicht. Er war nur besorgt, weil… da steckt mehr dahinter, hinter dieser Sache, als ich sagen kann…"

„Du hättest es mir sagen können, das weißt du!"

„Was?"

„Du hättest nicht ‚Mr. Prongs' spielen müssen! Du hättest einfach James Potter sein können und dann hättest du dein ‚Geheimnis' auch nicht riskiert."

James sah sie an, sein Gesichtsausruck zeigte Verblüffung. „Hätte ich das, ja?" fragte er.

„Ja!" antwortete Lily entrüstet.

„Aber du hasst James Potter! Und jeder weiß, dass Potter, der Trottel, und Evans, die Vertrauensschülerin, sich gegenseitig hassen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber ich hab dich nie gehasst. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Ich… Mr. Prongs hat es getan, also werde ich es auch tun… ich… ich liebe…"

„Nicht!" rief Lily und drehte sich weg. „Nicht hier. Ich würde dir hier nicht glauben."

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht dem glitzernden Himmel zu, der erhellt würde von den phosphorisierenden Glühwürmchen. „Ich muss an einem Ort sein, wo ich mich nicht so… so überwältigt fühlte.

James nickte, seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren dunkel. „Der Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Sicher", sagte Lily abgelenkt und wandte ihren Blick von dem Spektakel über ihr ab.

„Ich werde dich dort wieder treffen?"

„Okay."

James bückte sich und hob etwas auf. Sanft übergab er ihr übergab den silbernen Tarnumhang.

Lily nahm ihn. „Aber… wirst _du_ ihn nicht brauchen um zum Schloss zurück zu kommen?"

James lächelte. „Ich bin ein Marauder, Lily. Der Umhang ist lediglich ein Hilfsmittel" Noch ein kleines Lächeln. „Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Lily nickte nur. Sie warf sich den Umhang um die Schultern und begann zurückzugehen. Nach ein paar Schritten hielt sie an und warf einen Blick auf James zurück, um dann zu sehen, dass er gar nicht mehr dort war.

Ein großer Hirsch stand auf der Lichtung und blickte hinauf zum glitzernden Himmel…

Lily war sich nicht sicher, wie sie den Weg zurück zum Schloss geschafft hatte. Durch den Wald und den Geheimgang ruhten ihre Gedanken nur auf einer Tatsache: James Potter war Mr. Prongs.

James Potter, der sie immer geärgert, sich über ihre Sommersprossen lustig gemacht und auf ihr rumgehackt hatte, nur weil sie eine Vertrauensschülerin war… James Potter, der im Geheimen Gefühle für sie hatte…

James Potter _war_ Mr. Prongs.

Lily stand vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame und kämpfte mit sich selbst. Wenn sie jetzt dort hineinging, würde sie James Potter gegenüber stehen müssen. Und es würde anders sein. Draußen im Wald – da war es wie ein Traum. Aber hier – in dieser vertrauten Umgebung, wo sie so viele Tage ihres Lebens verbracht hatte – hier würde es real sein. Und sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie damit umgehen konnte.

Auf der anderen Seite, draußen auf dem Gang stehen und wie eine Idiotin auf das schlafende Portrait zu glotzen, würde es auch nicht besser machen.

Lily hustete kurz, um das Portrait aufzuwecken. Die Fette Dame öffnete schläfrig ein Auge, doch schloss es gleich wieder, als sie Lily dort stehen sah. Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte „Abditus Amator."

Das Portrait machte den Anschein sie zu ignorieren und ließ einen lauten Schnarcher hören, aber Lily sagte noch einmal etwas kraftvoller, „_Abditus Amator"._

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut", murmelte die Fette Dame. „Du solltest trotzdem nicht so spät noch draußen sein. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr Gryffindors immer treibt. Erst dieser Junge, jetzt du…"

Aber dann wurde sie abgewürgt, als das Portrait zu Seite schwang.

_Erst dieser Junge_? Sollte das bedeuten, dass James schon zurückgekehrt war? ‚Dieser Junge' könnte jeder sein, aber die Möglichkeit ließ sie etwas zittern. Sie hatte angenommen, sie würde als erstes da sein – sie war vor ihm gegangen und hatte den Tarnumhang zu Hilfe gehabt – und sie hatte gehofft Zeit zu haben, um ein wenig die Orientierung wieder zu finden.

Lily hielt den Atem an, als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Sie sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er war größtenteils leer, wie immer zu so einer Tageszeit – nur ein oder zwei Schüler waren da und lernten am Kamin.

Zuerst dachte sie, dass James noch gar nicht da war, da sie nirgendwo ein Anzeichen seines verstrubbelten Haarschopfes sah. Doch dann sah hinüber zur andern Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes, weg von den Spätlernern. James saß auf einer Couch neben dem prasselnden Feuer, sein Kopf ruhte in seinen Händen. Lily hätte eher gedacht, dass sie dort sitzen würde, auf ihn warten würde, mit ihrem Kopf in _ihren_ Händen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging zu ihm herüber. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch.

„Hi", sagte er.

„Hi."

Schweigen hing zwischen ihnen. Für jemanden, der so produktiv auf Papier war, war Lily zugegebenermaßen überrascht, dass er so kurz angebunden war. Wie auch immer, sie hatte die letzten Tage so viele Überraschungen erlebt, so dass sie versuchte nicht so viel daran zu denken.

Und wieder fand das Paar sich in einem Anschweigwettbewerb wieder, darüber wer zuerst sprechen würde. Letztendlich ließ Lily sich in einen Sessel fallen und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll."

James öffnete schon seinen Mund um etwas zu antworten, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Wieder Schweigen.

„Ich schätze – Ich habe eine Menge Fragen, und ich möchte Antworten. Ich habe so lange im Dunkeln getappt, und ich will jetzt wissen, was hier vor sich geht."

James nickte. „Okay, schieß los!"

Lily kaute auf ihrer Lippe. „Okay. Gut…" Sie dachte eine Minute über all die Fragen nach, auf die sie brannte. Plötzlich kam ihr alles ziemlich albern vor. „Wie hast du es geschafft, mir diese Briefe zu schicken?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Eulen natürlich", sagte James. „Außer beim ersten Mal, an Halloween, meine ich. Den hab ich selbst dorthin gelegt. Es war nicht genug Zeit."

„Aber die Treppen –"

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Oh, natürlich, die ‚Marauders' - Sache", sagte Lily mit einem fast amüsierten Augenrollen. „Schön, dann… gut, wie hast du meinen letzten Brief bekommen? Das kannst du nicht als Marauder - Trick abtun."

„Sirius hat meine Briefe geklaut – die Briefe, die ich dir geschickt habe – mit einem schnellen Aufrufzauber, als dein Trank explodiert ist. Als Beweis für meine ‚Verbrechen'. Dein Brief war darunter."

„Blödmann", murmelte Lily unter einem Atemzug. „Also wusste Sirius nichts davon, nehme ich an?"

„Nein."

Als alle Fragen, die sich in Lily im letzten Monat angestaut hatten, zurückgeströmt kamen, wendete sich ihr kleines ‚Frage & Antwort – Spiel' zu einem rapiden Verhör.

„Wer wusste dann alles davon?"

„Niemand."

„Wie lange?"

„Ein paar Jahre, schätze ich. Aber ich bin vernarrt in dich seit dem ersten Jahr."

„Aber du hast immer auf mir rumgehackt", erinnerte Lily ihn, stand auf und schritt einen kleinen Bereich ab.

„Ich war ein elfjähriger Junge. Ich war ein Idiot."

„Aber auch in diesem Jahr! Selbst als du die Brief geschickt hast…du hast mich immer noch veralbert und behandelt wie sonst auch!"

„Ein Idiot und ein Feigling. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es herausfindest."

„Aber sicherlich hast du es beabsichtigt, mir es an einem bestimmten Punkt zu erzählen. Du kannst nicht im Ernst denken, dass du einfach ewig so weiter diese Briefe schicken konntest."

„Ich habe nicht voraus gedacht."

„Warum hast du mir nicht einfach _hier_ gesagt, wer du bist?" fragte sie. „Warum im Wald?"

„Ich dachte, es wäre schön, und es hat mich an dich erinnert. Ich dachte, du würdest es mögen."

„Es war wunderschön", murmelte Lily nachdenklich. „Und was hast du erwartet was passiert, wenn ich einmal dort hinkomme? Dass ich mich romantisch in deine Arme werfe, dir erzähle, dass ich verrückt vor Liebe nach dir bin – auch, wenn ich dich kaum kenne und dass Mr. Prongs alles andere auslöscht, was ich über James Potter weiß?"

„Das wäre schön gewesen", sagte James und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Lily schnaubte. „Aber mal ehrlich! Was hast du erwartet, mir zu sagen?"

„Ich schätze, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Ich hab dir schon gesagt, was ich meinte als Mr. Prongs. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es als James Potter so viel schwerer sein würde.

„Ich kenne dich kaum", wiederholte Lily.

„Du kennst Mr. Prongs! Wir sind ein und dieselbe Person."

„Ich weiß nur, dass Mr. Prongs wundervoll schreiben kann. Ich weiß, dass er intelligent ist und smart und talentiert genug, um mit allem davon zu kommen – aber ich weiß nichts über ihn, was ich über James Potter wissen will. Ich weiß nicht, was sein Lieblingsessen ist, ich weiß nicht, was ihn absolut verrückt macht, ich weiß… gar nichts!"

„Dann frag mich. Frag mich alles, und ich werde antworten. Jetzt und hier!"

„Jetzt?"

„Ja."

„Ich… okay, na gut. Was _ist_ dein Lieblingsessen?"

„Hühnchen", antwortet er, und die beiden tauschten ein zaghaftes Grinsen wegen der Absurdität dieser Frage.

„Und was macht dich absolut verrückt?" fragte Lily mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du", antwortete er.

Lily lachte. „Dito", sagt sie. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Der Hirsch… bist du… ein Animagus?"

„Ja."

Lilys Mund klappte auf. „Aber… Ein Sechstklässler wie du! Das ist nicht möglich…_ Wie_ konntest du die Möglichkeit haben…? Oh, natürlich. Die Marauders-Sache."

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es hat ganze vier Jahre gedauert, bis wir – ich meine,_ ich_ mich…"

„Aber wofür? Nur so zum Spaß? Bist du zufällig morgens aufgewacht und hast dir gesagt, ‚Ich glaube, heute will ich lernen, wie ich ein Animagus werde.'?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht erzählen", sagte James ruhig. „Es würde einen Freund gefährden."

Lily war einen Moment still. „Das respektiere ich."

„Danke."

„Ich hab noch eine Frage", sagte sie dann und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Okay."

Lily sah James tief in die Augen. „Liebst du mich?"

„Ja", antworte er, ohne zu zögern. Dann guckte er ein wenig verlegen wegen dieser schnellen Antwort.

„Und liebe ich dich auch?"

Diese Frage schien ihn zu verblüffen. „Gut", sagte er vorsichtig. „Du weißt es jetzt nicht, aber vielleicht bist du bereit mir eine Chance zu geben."

„Da liegst du falsch", sagte Lily.

Ein Ausdruck von Furcht legte sich über James Gesicht. „Ich liege falsch?"

„Ja", sagte Lily und beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es jetzt… Ich liebe dich."

Und dann küsste Lily Evans James Potter.

Oder Mr. Prongs.

Aber spielte das wirklich noch eine Rolle?

* * *


End file.
